Sylvania's Fall
by fire kitty135
Summary: This is a tale of two princes, one light, one dark, and the battle that ravages the continent of Sylvania. Yaoi M/M, Recommended for teens as there are a few scenes suitable only for mature minds.
1. Intro

A/N: Well first off, I'd like to admit that this story is not entirely my making. It is actually made from a roleplay I'm currently in. It is just so much fun that I thought it would make a great story. The characters Ralph and Vladimir are my creation and Alexander and Nikki are my roleplay partner's. My roleplay partner is Angel_Akii from gaiaonline. I have permission from Akii to post this here. The italicized parts are written by Angel_Akii, the non italicized bits are written by me. Other than that, enjoy!

.

.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 00 - Intro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The country of Sylvania is a prosperous and rich one ruled by both light and darkness. Because of these two elements ruling over one land there is never peace in this great country. Only constant war._

_Towards the coast lies the kingdom of Serenity and the home of Knights of the sacred tree. Sworn protectors of a sapling, which grew from a seed that the withering tree of life Yggdrasil had graciously offered. Only one other seed had been graciously given to the mortal races of the world. The Knights were made of many different races in order to protect the seeds because they are the remaining hope for the world. For you see with out a mana tree everything will wither away to barren waste._

_The sapling, the child of Yggdrasil known as Vagdrasil is the reason why the country of Sylvania is so lush. For miles and miles the countries environment ranges from tropical jungles from the south to swamps, thick forests and tall dangerous snow capped mountains._

_However on the other side of the mountains lay a waist land all the way to the bitter coast. Thick black ooze could be found all over the land, it was tainted mana, no more than that it was the blood of the great tree Yggdrasil. The reason for the tree's slow corruption was the demons that tainted the ancient elves and corrupted their ways. At the foot of Yggdrasil once stood the great city of E'drian but now in its place was the city of sin and corruption. Demonia._

_Over in the kingdom on Demonia humans, beast and fae alike are all seen as slaves and dogs. Unless you have demonic blood in you there was no warm welcome. The ruler, the one who led the demons against the elves was known as Hellipris. He was a strong unruly man who only cared for sex, money and most of all power. He was the one who struck the great tree and bathed in it purest mana, its blood. After that all mana in the land turned black, it wasn't as potent anymore but would give anyone a wonderful high._

_The king of demons, Hellipris became invincible. He had strength, speed and a knowledge of magic that no one, not even the wisest age knew. He was a threat on many smaller countries and most of all Serenity._

_The war immediately followed. The kingdom Serenity at first was winning the war. With the help of the dwarves they were able to use the mountains as a barrier between the two kingdoms but also navigate through the mines for surprise attacks. Victory was almost in sight but they forgot about the demon king and his strength._

_With one lethal spell he created a path, a valley in the mountains granting the demons a full frontal assault to the peaceful kingdom. Things were not looking good for Serenity. Their people were in trouble and with the strongest kingdoms fall many others will also have to submit to the darkness._

_There was no hope in sight until the queen, 9 months with child stepped forward into the battle field. With her knowledge of white mana and the help of the dieing tree of Yggdrasil she managed to kill the demon king by imprisoning his power in the baby inside of her._

_Immediately after she gave birth to a lovely baby boy naming Alexander. Then she passed away._

_Upon her death the Knights who brought both seeds were formed. One seed was sent across the land to the other continent while this one, Vagdrasil remains, prosperously growing along with the prince_

_Many years had passed since the war between Demonia and Serenity. The kingdom flourished once more but danger was always lurking around the corner. For the demons still had a ruler. As the Queen of Serenity gave birth so did the Queen of the Anicent elves who had been kept as a slave to Hellipris. The Prince of Darkness._

_The Dark Prince might not have the strength of pure mana behind him he still had his fathers natural strength and his mothers gift with magic making him a formidable opponent._

_At first Serenity did not fear until a seer, one who can see into the future and is neither evil nor good told of a prophesy. A future that could be._

The Prince of Light will be torn in two  
His body must be taken  
His heart must be forfeit  
If this comes into being  
The Dark Prince will gain the Power  
The trees will fall to dust  
But fear not little children  
Not all hope is lost  
Up from the Knight he will rise  
With darkness in his bones  
A savior to all mankind

_With this new information the prince is now a sought after being by everyone, even people of his own kingdom. War immediately broke out but not only between Serenity and Demonia. Many other smaller kingdoms now drew up arms hell bent on gaining that power_

_The knights of the sacred tree swore an oath to protect the prince of light. While the prince of darkness swore to capture him._

_In the end who will reign over Sylvania?_

.

.

You'll just have to read the story to find out.


	2. 01 A Knight on the Town

A/N: Remember, this is a roleplay, so the point of view changes a lot so it's a little confusing.

'

'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 01 - A Knight on the Town

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The night was a bit on the chilly side but that didn't stop the live festival like atmosphere of the city. The people of Serenity always knew how to have a good time. Unfortunately though the prince didn't know of such things. Alexander lived such a sheltered life, he wasn't allowed to do any rough and tumble sort of thing. He was suppose to be elegant and refined. He wasn't even allowed to learn sword fighting or offensive magic. The boy was only taught little magic tricks and a shield to protect himself. However it wasnt much of use, he wasn't very good at it._

_Oh well, such was the life of a prince._

_With a deep sigh the boy laid in the grass of the central courtyard. It wasn't a very well guarded place, anyone could go there because in the center the young tree Yggdrasil stood, protecting the palace and the city._

_Alexander felt like this was the only place in the whole palace that he could be alone, usually he'd have two big brutes on either side of him. Apparently they were his guards._

_Such a deep long sigh escaped the blond as he laid on his stomach at the foot of the small tree. Idly and quiet boredly he was playing with a little white flower, petting its soft petals with his delicate fingers._

_Compared to its beauty Alex won, well in others opinions. He was flawless, his skin creamy peach color and so soft to touch. His lips always looked so supple and tempting to kiss and his eyes were a unique pale sky blue. Not to mention his long golden hair. The prince was fair and beautiful. No wonder many people wanted him, aside from the power that had been sealed in his petite virgin body._

---

The Prince of Darkness, on the other hand, was quite different. No one dared tell him what he could or couldn't do. Many believed he wasn't born until after his father had been killed, but they were wrong, dead wrong. He was born almost ten years before he died, they just kept him a secret. From the day he could walk he was taught to fight. His father taught him many skills that no other demons knew. He learned magic and swordplay and most important of all, how to play dirty and cheat. When his father died they released the news of the prince but kept him in the shadows until it was time for him to make his appearance. As the powerful youth he was.

Demons don't age like humans, so after nineteen years some still believed he really was only nineteen, even though he was really 29. He knew powerful magic that they believed were simply inherited. They were wrong yet again. Vlad looked at all the other demons and already knew how naive they were. In fact some tried to betray him and become the new ruler of the demons. But they were all killed, by the prince himself. It was no wonder then that he himself decided to kidnap the prince of light.

He wanted more power.

Like his father before him. He easily crossed over into the land of light since he was sticking to the main roads. On the way back he'd go through the marshes, but on the way there, the main paths would do. He staked out the palace for a month, trying to spot a weakness. The only one he found was the courtyard.

And luckily the prince liked going there. So one day he caught one of the Serenity guards and killed him, stealing his clothes and burning his body. He put on the clothes and walked right into the palace, no one taking a second look at him. So by this it was easy to find his way into the courtyard. And low and behold, the prince was there. Just his luck. He smiled and walked over to the lone boy. "Why do you not join the festivities?" He asked, noting how the guards were almost always celebrating. It was disgusting. But it may help him to win the boy over. It would be easier to get him out of the palace if he came along quietly.

---

_The little prince had been quietly enjoying himself, laying peacefully in the quart yard that was until he was interrupted. Leisurely the blond looked over his shoulder the guard and just stared. He never seen him before, well maybe that was just Alex. He never paid that much attention to the ones who watched him. Personally he thought they were annoying and wished they would just all go away. He wasn't a little kid anymore._

_"I'm not allowed to remember?" The prince turned his gaze back to the flower and let out a deep sigh. "I'm a prince and as a prince I should be refined..." That was what his tutor always said anyway. Personally he thought it was a whole lot of bull shit but if he were to complain he'd probably get a lecture from his father. God he wouldn't beable to stand another one of those._

_The tree that he had been laying with suddenly glowed a divine blue light. To Alex was normal, the tree was feeling a bit playful. Yeah it was weird for a tree to feel but Vagdrasil wasn't a normal tree now was it?_

_In seconds a new Alex seemed to form. No it wasn't the blond prince. It was the avatar of the great little tree. It liked the prince so naturally it would take on a form like the princes. The only difference was the coloring. Instead of blond he hair deep green hair with leaves and vines all through it, emerald eyes, and a pale green skin coloring._

_Curiously Vagdrasil walked around the demon prince. It could smell blood on him. The avatar suddenly frowned and moved away. It wasn't the blood he was afraid of, it was who he was afraid of. This person, he knew who he was. The son of the tree killer._

_Even with this knowledge Vagdrasil said nothing, he couldn't say anything. All the tree boy could do it paw annoyingly at Alex's hair, gently tugging at the blond locks like a worried little brother._

_A deep annoying growl came from the little prince and he looked at the avatar "Stop it" he whined softly before looking at the guard "I'm sorry about him.. Vagdrasil is still learning" He glanced at the green version of himself and glared "Alot...I guess he's a bit shy around new people...its rare for him to come out so suddenly...usually it takes a bit"_

---

The dark prince listened as the other said he wasn't allowed to join in on the festivities. "That's Bullshit." He said blatantly. But he was cut off when the tree starting glowing. His hand instinctively went to his sword but he relaxed when he realized what was happening. Perhaps he should take the prince and the sapling. After all his father had gained power from bathing in the blood of a tree.

He looked at the imitation prince and decided against it. It would be hard enough to get the prince back without him getting stolen. Plus the tree after all was a sapling and is he used its blood now, it would be less powerful and if he tried to make it grow on their land... Well just look at the one growing there now.

He shook his head and brought himself back to the present. "I'm sorry." He bowed slightly. "I forgot to show my respect, my prince. And I think it's bullshit that you are not allowed to join the festivities because you're the prince. On the contrary, I think you should be the center of attention at the festivities. After all, a prince should be allowed to do whatever he pleases." Which was really how he felt but he was simply trying to get the boy to trust him.

Though it seemed like a lot of people here were more trusting than they should be. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to the way things work here. I'm new. I was a slave to one of the demons of the south. During a raid the light knights found me and rescued me. They've been teaching me to become a guard now." Sounded believable enough.

"Um, would you come with me, to show me around some, I get dreadfully lost on my own"

---

_The lovely little prince looked over his shoulder at the knight again and raised a brow. He was new? Well no wonder he didn't recognize him. With a deep sigh the prince got up on his hands and knees before standing to his full height._

_His attire was lovely, befitting for an elegant prince like himself. He was wearing a forest green tunic that hung off the shoulders exposing his soft pale neck for anyone to see. Around his slender waist was a black leather corset that only outlined his body showing off his little curves instead of giving him curves. Alexander always like corsets for some unknown reason. And for pants he was wearing black tights. Right now he wasn't wearing any shoes because he was in the palace and the courtyards grass was ever so soft._

_"Alright... I'll do this one time but next time you get lost ask another guard" The high and mighty little prince closed his eyes, feeling agitated that he would have to do such a thing but such is life. The captain of the guards was probably drunk somewhere the captain of the Knights of The Sacred Tree were probably out on another raid. Serenity was truely glad to have such a force on their side._

_With a deep sight the lovely little Alex brushed his long golden locks off his shoulders. He didn't feel like tying his hair back so his golden main just gracefully flowed down his back, ending around his thighs and swaying beautifully as he walked._

_The tree avatar looked sad as Alexander left with the knight. All it could do is wave then disappear inside Vagdrasil. It new that it would have to conserve its strength if the prince would ever be captured...the tree would have to try and fight against the power of its mother Yggdrasil and the demon kings power...The little tree might not beable to pull it off yet... Oh naive little Alex, why did he have to go?_

_"You honestly think I should be the center of the festivities?" He asked softly while walking the palace halls. The 'guard' had got him thinking. "Father, the advisers and even my tutor say its not good for a gentle prince like myself...but...I've always wanted to go with the guards, to have fun in the taverns and in the streets of my city but...I'm also very valuable to the kingdom. If I were ever caught Serenity...no...the world would probably parish...Vagdrasil isn't strong enough yet"_

---

"Thank you." He said simply as the other agreed to take him to show him around. He didn't really wanna go around the palace though. Someone may notice that he didn't belong and especially didn't belong with the prince. So he'd have to get the boy to go somewhere else with him.

He walked with him out of the courtyard and out into one of the main hallways.

"Yes." He said in response to the question. Just how gullible was this boy? He smiled and moved a little closer to him. "Well I could take you out into the town, if you wanted. After all, what could happen in town while you're with a Serenity knight?" He asked with a rather charming smile.

---

_Alexander couldn't help but smile as he was escorted out the courtyard by the new guard. He had to admit that was something charming about this one. The prince made a little mental note to always remember this one and maybe change his positions so that he was guarding the little prince more than anything else. It would be a nice change to have someone handsome protecting him for once._

_As the knight moved closer that adorable smile grew even more. There was pleasant aroma coming from the man. It was alluring and made the prince drop his guard. Perhaps he was right and there wouldn't be any harm in going out. As long as he had a knight with him the little prince would be fine wouldn't he? Boy was he wrong._

_He glanced back at the courtyard and looked a little concerned. He was kind of mean before. Maybe he should go back, besides he wasn't allowed to go out and about around the city. No! This is the only chance he'll get! It not like everyday a knight of Serenity would ask him night out in the gorgeous city. They all knew the rules, Alexander should always remain with in the palace walls unless accompanied by the King and a squad of knights. Disobeying this meant lashings and that's if you were lucky and the king was feeling merciful. When it came to Alexander he was viewed as more precious than all the gold in the land._

_Yet the prince was so naОve and disobeyed quiet often. Why should he care? He's the prince and every ones to afraid to lay a finger on him, even his own father. "Well nothing could go wrong I guess." Looking back he wrapped his arms gently around the knights' arm and snuggled his petite little body close to his like a lady being escorted to a ball. "Not with my shining knight protecting me. Please tell me," Those sky blue hues glittered with such innocence as he stared up, taking in every aspect of his knights face. "What is your name? Will you take me somewhere, really, really fun?"_

---

He watched as the younger boy wrapped an arm around him and pressed close. He was actually pretty cute. Emphasis on pretty. The idea of dressing the younger male in drag flashed through his mind. Hmm, maybe that would help him get the boy back to his own palace. He shook himself from his thoughts when the other asked him his name. "My name is Vladimir, but you made call me Vlad." He said and casually walked with the boy around the festivities. He was surprised that no one stopped them as they made their way out of the palace. "You're going to have the most... interesting night of your life."

It was too easy! He shook his head and sighed. Maybe he'd actually take the boy out on the town for a little. He needed to loosen up and have some fun for a while. Plus, if he could make the boy fall in love with him. His lips remained in a smile as he thought about the power he'd get if he had the boy's heart and virginity. And there was no way he'd let anyone steal the boy's virginity from him.

He walked with him down the street and looked around. Not many in town had ever seen the young prince since he was always accompanied by his father and a squad of guards. Not to mention he wasn't in his royal attire. He was dressed nice, yes, but Vlad had seen the boy's royal attire a few times. Quite different. "Are you hungry?" He asked, motioning to all the different food stalls along the street.

---

_A lovely smile graced those supple plump lips as he purred his knights name "Vladimir." It just rolled off the tongue. The same suited the face of just a refine man. "I'm excited then!" Quite happily the boy nuzzled his pretend knights shoulder and walk along side of him as they exited the palace into the city._

_In awe he looked around. Everything was so different at night. Men who were given a small break between battles were chasing young pretty girls around. Naughty little children who were suppose to be home asleep chased each other through the streets. The night was lit up with light along with those dazzling blue eyes that sparkling in the torches glow as they lit the streets._

_This was most amazing thing he had ever seen, and even smelled. At Vald mentioned food Alex stared in curious wonder. He'd never had anything other than what the palace chefs had prepared for him. Everything looked so humble and sooo delicious. One thing that stood out among it all was a seafood soup. Since Serenity was along the coast it was natural for it to have abundance of fish and shell fish._

_The man selling the soup looked up and smiled at Alexander. He didn't recognize the boy, not like this. "My my my," he spoke, looking at Vladimir with a grin on his lips "Don't you have a pretty little thing your arms. She must have been hard impressing her! She looks like a real fine young girl!"_

_Alex's eyes went wide and his cheek flushed crimson red. Girl. Girl?!! "Ah! How dare you! I am not a girl!!!!!" Immediately he clenched his fists and puffed up his cheeks, pouting at the middle aged soup vendor._

_The man took another glance at that petite little body than laughed "Sorry! It's just your so small and petite I thought you were a girl! Please don't be upset. Here I'll give you a discount since I mistaken you for a lady, soup for only one gold, for both of you." Immediately he took round bread and carved it into a bowl before pouring the succulent soup into it. It smelt so heavily. "Can't find any better soup than this! Its my wife's recipe and I was the one who caught the fish! Go ahead and try it! It'll feel like angels kissed your tongue!"_

_Curiously the blond took the warm bread bowl in his hands and pressed the side to his lips, since there were no spoons to go with it. Slowly he tilted it and let a small taste of the soup flow into his mouth. "Mnn~!" Happily he smiled and started to indulge himself by drinking more until it was all gone. This was the best soup!_

---

Vlad followed the boy's gaze to the fish soup vendor and chuckled when the owner called out to them, calling the younger male a girl. He wrapped an arm playfully around his shoulder. "He was hard to impress either way." He told the vendor as they were handed soup. He watched as Alex downed his soup. "You don't get out much, do you?" He asked and flipped the owner a couple of gold coins before starting on his own bowl. He didn't particularly like fish, but even so it was good.

"Come on, I wanna show you some of the other stalls." He told the other, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him down the street to a vendor selling noise makers. Usually they were for little kids, but Vlad figured Alex would like them just a well since he was kinda like a little kid. He grabbed one of them and handed it to the younger male, letting him play with it. He then continued leading him from stall to stall, showing him the wonders he missed while being locked away inside the palace.

Eventually they arrived at a gift shop and Vlad was starting to notice it was getting dark, which meant he'd have to take the boy back soon. "Pick out any you want while I go get us some drinks." He told his new 'friend' before running off. He came back with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, knowing the boy had probably never tasted such so he wouldn't be able to taste the sleeping potion mixed into his. He had even put small marshmallows inside. He was treating the prince like a little kid. And to Vlad, he was.

He waited until the sleeping potion took effect and then carried the boy to some nearby trees and hiding him. He then returned to one of the stalls and bought a very pretty dress, taking it back to the unconscious prince. Vlad carried the boy away from the town before changing him into the dress and setting up camp high up in a tree. If any guards rode out to look for the prince they would never think to look in the trees.

---

_The prince was having such a wonderful time. He was playing around with a toy making him look like an over grown child but didn't care. Happily he was flinging it around making it make strange noises at him. It was amazing how easy it was to entertain him, just give the prince something he'd never seen before and there ya go, hours of entertainment._

_However his add like attention turned when he heard Vald say he was going to get a drink. Yay! More goodies! Alex was being more spoiled than ever right now and he was loving every second of it. Especially when his knight came back with a steaming mug of hot coco._

_It was so rich and creamy in taste. Not cold but not hot enough the sear the mouth, the thick liquid was the right temperature to warm the body up. "Mnnn." A small little blush took the boys cheeks as he drank half of it down than stared down into it. "You know," He began, a cute coy smile place don his lips. "This is the-" suddenly the prince stopped mid sentenced and frowned, confused. It was as if he hit by a wall. His body felt weak and his eyes were fluttering open and closed. The boy was trying his best to stay awake but reluctantly he collapsed, right in the knights' arms..._

.

.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
